TF2 Tragedy
by CoCoKenobi
Summary: Was made by sending pieces through a Tumblr ask box, this is a collection in one whole mass.


Tf2 tragedy Part 1  
>BLUScout was drinking some Bonk when REDHeavy burst into the room. "SCOUT" RED Heavy gasped, "ZOMBIES ATE REST OF RED AND BLUE, WE ALL THAT LEFT." "SAY WHAAAT?" BLU Scout said unhappily. "We must form Purple team and fight the GREEN zombies!" BLUHeavy ordered. TO BE CONTINUED.<p>

Tf2 tragedy Part 2 And so with deal sealed BLUScout and REDHeavy became Purple Scout and Purple Heavy, now Scout and Heavy for short. "What! I did not agree to this!" Scout said as he looked down at his now purple shirt. "No time, zombies to kill!" Heavy shouted, and then grabbed Scout by his leg and dragged him outside. Outside everything was zombie. The people were zombies. The birds were zombie. The trees and even the clouds were zombie .TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 3 Heavy ate his sandwich and said "OM NOM NOM OM, I WILL PUNCH ZOMBIES UNTIL NOTHING IS LEFT!" He finished her sandwich and jumped off to punch zombies in their zombie faces. Scout looked around, in fear because he lacked any weapons. He saw a zombie holding a shotgun pistol. "OH YEAH!" Scout shouted and landed onto the zombies head with a kick, "DRAMATIC ENTRY!" He pumped the shotgun's pump and yelled, "THIS IS MY BOON STICK!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 4 Scout shot the zombies with his shotting gun. "OH YEAH!" he said in victory. Then Heavy exploded out of the wall behind Scout and said the same thing scout said. Scout reeled back in shocked. ""We still have much to do!" Heavy barked, "must find zombie source." "Where that?" Scout asked. Heavy put his hand over his eyes and started to look around. "THERE!" Heavy pointed to a large tower that looked very eiffle. "Dat tower is zxombie!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 5 Scout and Heavy charged the zombie tower that was quite quite an EFFILE (eyeful geddit) So meny zombies were blocking their march that they had to then go and shoot them! Scout shot what looked to be his zombiefied mother and he cired tearsa. The Hervy saw Scouts tears and got an idea! He took the his gun out of his toup (which I forgot to mention he was whering) and started to load the tears as bullets. TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 6 So many zombies were mowed down by the tear bullets that they almost had to rename them zomDies. In no toime flat they reached the twoer and since it was an effile they now ere wheren french aritsits hat whom I don't know the name of. The Scout's bat was now a bagget. The entry way was stuffed with zombies trying to get out, there seemed no safe way in. Scout thought. He noticed a Home Depot and started to smile. TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 7 Scout left Heavy to fend off the zombie hood as he went to in the Home Depot. He looked right left right and found wat he was for. He ran passed power tools to green house. "Plants!" Scunt exclaimed. He grabbed some cherries and pea plants and Wallnuts and ran outside back to Heavy who was facing trouble. "AWW YEAH!" As scout ran he bowled a Wallnut underhand, which crashed open the zombie doorwat 2 twoer efflle. TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 8 Wit zombie block gone Heavy and Scout marched into the zobmie tover eyefull. The floor was littered with half-eated brains and zombies were playing cards until they saw PURPLE TEAM enter. They carefully put their U-Gee-Oh cards in their tins and began lurching after Heavy and Scout. Scout started to plant his plants, which fired peas at zombies. Being carnavors, the zombies cried in pains as vegi-matter hit them. TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 9 As Scout was mad planting plants Heavy was shooting zombies in a very fast way. The zombies dropped like zombies being shot at. "YAAAAA!" Heavy yelled as he started up the stairs and kept shooting. "I AM INVICABLE!" left his plants to shoot escaping zombies and ran ahead of Heavy, he was not harmed because he remembered to turn off friendly fire mode. "Time to stop the zombie source!" They made their way to the top... TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 10 The zombies only grew stronger as they reached higher, but that was okay because Heary and Scoot were leveling up from all the killing. The neered and top when they felt a great power rustle them to the floor. "NO!" Heavy scermed. "Let there be no Stalin! Leninus get back to the Russian!" Hevey picked Scout up and put him on his sholder. Weilding Scout's bon stick in one hand Hevery pressed onwored to the tower, blasting zombooz. TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 11 Scout and Heavy got to the top. Scout was still looking ill so Heavy propped him against wall. "NOK NOIK!" Heavy said as he banded his large fist on the chamber door. The door slowly opened. Heavy saw the back of a large chair facing him, the figure in it playing ominus pipe oregon music ominusly. "WHO YO?" Hevety challenged the person. The chair slowly spun until Hevey saw who it was. "Not possible!" Heavy scremed, "Anyone but you!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 12 It was a giant Raven! "Isn't it ironic? SQUAAAAAWK" the raven said, "That a MAN should come rapping at MY chamber door?" "It not possible!" Heavy expired, "The same raven that tourtured Egar Poe?" "The one and the same!" The raven stretched out his wingspan, were were tubes of science running through it. "I created the zombies, all my doing!" "But why!" Heavy asked. The Raven stared at him, "to service my one true god, Hitler!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 13 "But Hitler is dead!" Heavy gapsed. "Not truly dead, but ascended into godhood!" The Raven said, "and I am his profit, sented to do his work!" "Not if I can help it!" yelled Heavy, "YATTATATATATATAAATTTATAT!" He shot bullets real fast at the Raven, but the Raven flew into the sky! "I did Nazi that coming!" Heavy gapsed, "Ann Frankly, nor will you!" Heavy stepped to the said, to revel that Scout had been planting all this time! TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 14 The peas flew to the Raven... But then he gobbled them up! "FOOOLS," the Raven said, "I AM A BIIIIIRD, I EAAAAAT YOUR PEAS, AND YOUR PEACE!" The Raven dived at Heavy, who jumped out of way hardly in time to not die. Scout kept PLANT PLANTIN' LIKE A MASTER, but the Raven ate EVERY. SINGLE PEA. Things seemed hopeless, but then window thrown open and a bright light filled the room! The light blinded all and a voice said, "Sorry I'm late!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 15 The light faded as the man who came through the window lowered his book. "I know you!" Heavy said. "You do?" Scout asked. "Yes! He one that told be of zombies!" The Raven slowly picked himself off the ground. "WHO, are YOU!" the Raven prphet of Hitlar asked. "I am a servant of my own god, the true god!" He held out his book high in the air, the cover of which read "the Book of Mormon." "I am Mitt Romney, Zombie slayer!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 16 "Mitt Romney, the last Mormon alive?" The raven gaspd. "The one and the same!" Mitt said, "and I am here to rid the world of zombies!" Mitt once more raised his Book of Mormon into the air, which started to glow with Heavenly fury. All the zombie matter in the room melted into clean drinking water and the science tube in the Raven's wings burst into some really NAZIty fluid. "Hurray!" Purple team cheered. But the raven didn't seem scared he started to laugh! TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 17 "Fools! SQUAAAAWK" the raven said, "You are 2 late!" The currents behind the pipe oregon fell, and on the other side was the body of Hitler! "All of there zombies were merly practice to reserect the dark lord Hitler, and now my formula is perfected! The corpse of Hitler started to heal itself, and his eyes started to move. "Soon the dark god will be reawkoen," the raven said and "there's nothing you can do!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 18 "NO!" Heavy screamed "Must be something to do!" "There's only one hope!" Mitt said, "Scout, you're last living citizen, yes?" Scout was not fully sure. "Then you must vote for me now!" Mitt said, "only as the leader of America will I be able to stop Hitler!" Scout took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote his vote for Mitt Romney. Mitt started to glow with awesome power, an aura of red white and blue bellowing off his back. Mitt said, "the fight ends here!" TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 19 In a roar of patriotism Mitt Romney flew forward into the rezing Hitler. Just as the dark lord woke up he got a fist of FREEDOM in the face. The nazi's head exploaded. "FOOOLS" a deep voice echoed in the room, "I NEED NOT MY HEAD TO RULE THE WORLD!" Hitler's headless body floated into the sky. "No!" Mitt said, "but you need a soul, which you lack!" Mitt flew up to fight the headless hitler demon god TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 20 Purple team watched in awe as Mitt fought Hitler, it was the ultimate battle of right and wrong. Scout looked to side and saw the raven was trying to escape! "Not so fast buddy!" Scout threw a cherry bomb at the raven, who was so weak from his tubes being out that he died on the spot! "Yeah!" Scout sheered. "No, my bird phrophet!" Hitler squawked. Distracted by the bird's deagth, Hirler forgot to dodge Mitt Romey's karati chop, and was cut in half! TO BE CONTINUED.

Tf2 tragedy Part 21 Hitler was now dead again. Team Purple cheered as Mitt Romney landed back on the ground. "It wasw thanks to your help that Hitler is defeated!" Mitt told Team Purple. "We credit to team!" Heavy said. "Yes you are!" Mitt said, "Now, lets all go out for ice cream, and then get to work fixing the world!" And so Mitt Romney rebuilt the world using his money and Team Purple helped. When the world was rebuilt there was no red or blue, only Purple, and peace rang forever. THE END.


End file.
